How Many?
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva does a bit of history and maths and she ain't happy at what she discovers. My english is appalling... Enjoy!


Gibbs/Ziva fic: How Many?

Romance/Humour/Family

K+ Rating

Bold for Hebrew and Italics for past :) Also, when I finish my others…*ducks as many flying objects soar overhead*… I am thinking about doing little one shots about what the Zibblets get up to… What d'ya think?

Thanks for your patience and reviews :)

Summary: Ziva does some calculations and well... she isn't exactly happy

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, looking at a blank piece of paper whilst fingering her Star of David, like she normally did if she was worried or deep in thought. Tony and McGee looked up from their reports and exchanged glances.

'' You ok Ziva?'' asked McGee. Ziva looked at him and smiled.

'' Yes McGee thank you.'' replied Ziva. Tony shrugged and went back to his work while McGee frowned and watched Ziva for a moment longer before returning to his.

Truth was Ziva was ok, she was just thinking about a conversation she had had with her partner earlier that morning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' God, I love you.'' said Ziva as her partner of fifteen months rolled off of her. Her mocha orbs locked onto his icy blue crystals and she smiled._

_'' And you Ziver.'' she smiled again. She looked at him and he stroked her cheek._

_'' What?''_

_'' Zee... what do you think about us having a kid?'' Ziva looked at him._

_'' Jethro...''_

_'' Zee I'm not saying we have to, I just want you to think about it.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked at him._

_'' Jet we are not even married.'' said Ziva, cupping his face. Gibbs gave a deflated sigh._

_'' Does it really matter?'' Ziva looked at him._

_'' Yes, things could get very complicated. Especially if Eli got involved.'' Gibbs nodded and Ziva felt her heart sink. Gibbs was a natural father and she was crushing his dream of becoming one again._

_'' Jethro?''_

_'' Forget I asked Zee, don't worry.''_

_'' Ahuvi?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva._

_'' I did not say no.'' Ziva was sure she saw his eyes light up a fraction._

_'' Come on, we'll be late.'' he said before getting out of the bed, leaving Ziva feeling very bad and guilty._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked over at Gibbs, who was deep in conversation with Abby over the phone. Making up her mind, Ziva nodded. She picked up her desk phone and dialled a number.

'' **Hello?**''

'' **Shalom, Uncle Benjamin.**'' said Ziva in her mothertongue. Tony and McGee looked up.

'' **Ziva, my angel, how are you?**''

'' **I am well Benjamin, and how are you?**''

'' **I got thrown the other day, so I am a little sore, it was my own fault, apart from that I am fine.**'' Ziva giggled, which caused Tony and McGee to stare even more. Gibbs finished his phone call, he was about to ask what Ziva was doing when his phone rang again.

'' Hey, Duck...''

'' **You make me laugh, my uncle.**'' said Ziva.

'' **Yes, well, I am a funny man.**''

'' **Hmm...**''

'' **What is wrong angel?**'' Ziva looked up and around, she didn't want anyone to know what she was talking about.

'' **My marine and I had a conversation about children this morning.**''

'' **You are pregnant?**''

'' **No, but he wants me to be. I am not saying I do not want to but I am worried.**''

'' **Your father?**''

'' **Yes, he could make things difficult**.''

'' **Get married Ziva or at least give your children Jethro's name**.'' Ziva gave a frustrated sigh.

'' **Benjamin, it is not that simple**.''

'' **The name is**.''

'' **Well**.''

'' **You are hiding behind your father, Ziva, what is the real reason you are so reluctant?**'' Ziva sighed.

'' **There is history of twins in the family**.'' Ziva winced as her uncle's voice rose in volume.

'' **You do not want children because you are afraid of getting fat?**''

'' **No**-''

'' **Ziva, I have never known you to be so vain**.''

'' **No, Benj-**''

'' **Ziva, have the children and stop being foolish. You have aspired to be a mother since you were big enough to hold Tali**.''

'' **I know... it is just that there is a set of twins every generation. You and Aba, my grandmother and her sister**.''

'' **Ziva, I will help you, you know that**.''

'' **Yes I do, I apologise for being foolish**.'' Ziva grinned as she headr her uncle chuckling down the phone.

'' **So you should be**.''

'' **Toda**.''

'' **Good, is that all**?''

'' **No, actually I was wondering if you could help me with the family tree**.'' asked Ziva, picking up her pen.

'' **How far**?''

'' **As far as you can go, my Uncle**.'' said Ziva, preparing to write down the information she was about to receive.

Tony and McGee looked up to see Ziva scribbling down a load of stuff, with the occasional 'hmm' or 'yes'.

'' What do you think she's doing?'' asked Tony, getting up and walking over to Ziva's desk and looking at what she was writing, which pretty hard because it was in Hebrew.

'' It's all squiggles and lines.'' said Tony. McGee got up and walked over to look too.

'' It's Hebrew Tony.''

'' Can you read it?'' Ziva looked at them both and they stepped back.

'' That would be a no.'' said McGee. They both sat back down.

'' **Thank you Benjamin, you have been most helpful**.''

'' **Anytime my Ziva. You will call me if there is any development?**''

'' **You know I will.**''

'' **Good luck, my angel, God bless.**''

'' **And you**.''

'' **Shalom.**''

'' **Shalom, my uncle.**'' Ziva put down the phone and wrote a few more things before picking it up again.

'' Hello?''

'' Hello Jackson, how are you?'' Tony's and McGee's jaws hit the floor and Gibbs had just finished talking to Ducky.

'' Ziva my girl, I'm good and you?''

'' Eager to learn Jackson.'' Gibbs stood up at the mention of his father's name.

'' How so?''

'' I would like to hear about your family tree.''

'' Surely Leroy could tell you?''

'' I am sure he could but you know more.''

'' Do you have a pen and paper sweetheart?''

'' Of course.'' Gibbs watched as Ziva began writing things down in her native script.

'' Thank you Jackson, you have been a great help.''

'' Are you planning on telling me why you're askin me this?'' Ziva looked up and smiled sweetly at Gibbs.

'' No, but I am sure your son will in due time.'' Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

'' Oh you kids.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' I will speak to you soon Jackson.''

'' Of course, goodbye sweetheart.''

'' Bye Jackson.'' Ziva put down the phone and looked at Gibbs.

'' You gonna tell me what that was about?'' Ziva glanced at Tony then raised her eyebrows.

'' My office.'' Ziva picked up her piece of paper and followed. Tony looked at McGee.

'' What was that about?'' McGee shrugged and the watched the closed elevator doors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' Well?'' Ziva exhaled.

'' I was thinking about what you said earlier.''

'' Kids?''

'' Yes.'' Gibbs cupped her face.

'' I have been speaking to my Uncle Benjamin and your father.'' said Ziva leaning against the walls.

'' Yeah.''

'' And I have been doing a little history.'' Gibbs sighed.

'' What's wrong?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Nothing. On your side, Jackson managed to go back to the early eighteen hundreds.''

'' Wow.''

'' Hmm, and I have spotted an occurance every three generations.''

'' Yeah?'' asked Gibbs, he was starting to get annoyed.

'' Twins.'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'' I dont-''

'' If I am right, you are the third.'' said Ziva showing him his family tree.

'' The circles are-''

'' Twins, yeah I see it.''

'' Turn over to my side.'' Gibbs flipped the paper.

'' Crap.'' Ziva chuckled at Gibbs' lack of better word.

'' There's circles around all of them. And it goes back to the mid-seventeen hundreds.'' Ziva nodded.

'' There is only one thing I can say.'' said Ziva, before flipping the elevator switch, making the elevator go back into motion. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder.

'' Zee, I understand-'' The doors slid open and Ziva walked out.

'' Ziva!'' called Gibbs. Tony and McGee looked up as Ziva spun around.

'' Ziva, it's ok, we don't-'' Ziva put a finger to his lips.

'' Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I want your children, I do not care if I have two or three in one go. I do not care if I get fat. I want your babies and I want to start as soon as humanely possible.'' Tony and McGee shouted 'oh-my-God', while Gibbs laughed and picked Ziva up and span her around before pulling her into a deep kiss. The floor went silent as the Director stood at the banister.

'' Special Agent Gibbs!'' Gibbs and Ziva broke apart and he set her on the floor.

'' What is the meaning of this?!''

'' This beautiful woman has agreed to have my kids!''

'' And to love you in sickness and health.'' said Ziva quietly. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Zee, marry me?''

'' Excuse me?!'' cried Jenny.

'' Yes Jethro!'' cried Ziva. Gibbs picked her up and spun her again.

'' Hey!'' shouted Jenny. They both looked at her.

'' Jen, please-''

'' I was going to say get a room.'' grinned Jenny. Ziva laughed as Gibbs grabbed his keys and cell, he walked back to Ziva.

'' And Gibbs?''

'' Yeah Jen?''

'' Don't bother with protection, that's an order.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Yes ma'am.'' said Gibbs, before throwing Ziva over his shoulder, making her squeal.

9 months later...

The team tiptoed down the maternity ward, looking for a certain room.

'' There it is!'' said Tony. The team shushed him and they walked in to see Ziva looking out of the window and Gibbs with an arm around her waist.

'' Hey!'' whispered Abby, they both turned around and Ziva gave a tired smile. Abby walked over and gave Ziva a hug.

'' Oh my god, how are you?'' Ziva raised her eyebrows.

'' I am well, tired and sore, but I am well, as are your nieces and nephews. Would you like to meet them?'' asked Ziva, Abby nodded and Tony, McGee, Jenny and Ducky all took a step forward. Ziva moved to one of the cots and Gibbs smiled.

'' All of you sit on the bed.'' The team sat on the bed apart from Ducky, who kept back a small distance. He was there for the birth and this was the team's first visit. Ziva picked up her firstborn son and walked slowly over to Tony. The team, mainly Abby 'awwed' whilst Ziva passed Tony his nephew.

'' He was the heaviest at 5 pounds and 11 ounces and he was the first born. His name is Anthony Jethro Gibbs.'' said Ziva proudly as Tony looked up in shock.

'' After me Boss?''

'' No, DiNozzo, the Queen of England.'' said Gibbs. Tony looked up.

'' Thanks Boss.'' whispered Tony. Ziva patted Tony's shoulder while Gibbs went to one of the other cots and picked up a purple bundle.

'' No pink?'' Ziva looked disgusted.

'' I am not putting my child in pink, I would rather eat Jethro's boat.'' The team laughed and fell silent as Gibbs handed his daughter to Jenny.

'' She was second and weighs 5 ounces and 7 pounds. Caitlin Jennifer Kelly Gibbs.'' Abby had tears at the honor of her niece being named after her dead best friend, Ziva smiled and picked up her third child. Jenny smiled.

'' She's beautiful Jethro.'' she cooed, Gibbs grinned.

'' Just like her mother.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva roll her eyes. Gibbs took the third child and passed her to Abby.

'' She weighs the same as Caitlin and her name is Shannon Abigail Tali Gibbs.'' said Gibbs, proudly. Abby smiled and she gasped as Shannon curled her fist around one of Abby's finger. Ziva picked up her fourth and final child. She walked and stood in front of McGee holding her son, Gibbs stood behind her with his arm on her waist.

'' Now, he might be the smallest at 5 pounds and 3 ounces, and he might have been the last to appear but, I think he is going to be a great storyteller and I think he is going to do wonders for the world.'' said Ziva, giving McGee a smile as he had tears in his eyes. Gibbs took his second son and handed him to McGee.

'' Timothy Donald Jackson Gibbs.'' McGee nodded and looked at the child asleep in his arms, he looked back up at Gibbs, tears threatening to fall.

'' Thanks Boss.'' Ziva and Gibbs took a few steps back and watched their children in their families arms.

'' We did good?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva nodded.

'' Just think, in about three or four years time, we will do it again.'' Gibbs pulled his wife into a searing kiss.

He wasn't a believer in second chances but after today, he might just change his beliefs.


End file.
